Protective cover assemblies having a frame and material covering the frame are well known for protecting spaces such as trailers, wagons, boats, as well as the cargo area of a pick-up truck. The frame usually includes a plurality of rails which may be disposed about the perimeter of the cargo area of the pick-up truck for supporting the material. A variety of methods to tighten and secure the material over the cargo space have been employed.
In the past, the protective cover was attached directly to the frame which defines the cargo space. Although effective, this method may result in loosening of the cover throughout various weather patterns and throughout the life of the cover. Additionally, there was no adjustment available or tension change available to account for dimensional changes in the material due to temperature or wear patterns.
In recent years, improvements have been made in an attempt to improve the fit of protective covers in order to accommodate dimensional variations of the material due to environmental changes. These improvements include various tensioning devices and the use of various methods of attaching material to the frames.
Although the prior art protective covers teach various methods of accommodating dimensional changes in the material, there remains an opportunity for a system which provides increased adjustment along with increased tension through the protective cover.